It is known to introduce reactive silyl groups into unsaturated, naturally occurring oils for certain uses, for example, when they are used as curing agents for bonding agents based on alkali metal silicates.
As disclosed in DOS No. 2,752,973, for this purpose it is possible to react hydrogen silanes with oleic acid esters or corresponding esters of linoleic acid in the presence of a catalyst at temperatures of above 50.degree. C. Suitable catalysts are, in particular, platinum or chloroplatinic acid, azo compounds, organo-metallic compounds, as well as peroxides. To improve the conversion rates, DOS No. 2,752,973 proposes first to partially hydrogenate the oleic acid esters employed and thereafter to react the partially hdyrogenated reaction product with hydrogen silanes in the presence of organic peroxides.
The disadvantages of the prior art processes include the need for relatively expensive catalysts and in certain cases additional process stages, e.g., to remove the catalysts to lessen unavoidable contamination of the products therewith.